La tumba del monarca
by CYKA30095
Summary: Cuento histórico ficticio. Hipo encuentra una página que lo podría llevar a la isla olvidada de Islandia, pero dos bandos en guerra también buscan la página. Hipo tendrá que sobrevivir a la disputa por el trono de Inglaterra y proteger a su amada y amigos
1. Chapter 1

El asalta-caminos

Escabulléndose entre la densa niebla y la nieve sobre las rocas heladas de Loch Dunvegan, un hombre fornido como vikingo terminó de amarrar un tronco echado en una inclinada a un lado de un camino de tierra a una roca con mucha prisa. Del otro lado del camino estaban las heladas aguas del océano. El trote de las herraduras sonaba desde lejos dando señal al pelirrojo de esconderse tras la roca.

Era una caravana de una carreta con su jinete, tres hombres blancos con casco, lanza y espada, y 2 caballeros siguiendo la carreta, todos muy a prisa.

Esperando el momento preciso, sacó una gran hacha de doble cabeza de su espalda y mientras corría hacía el camino cortó la soga, dejando rodar un tronco que iba sincronizado con él. Se echó a rodar por la parte final de la inclinada, deteniéndose en el centro del camino justo cuando pasó la carreta encima. El tronco desvió a los dos jinetes que cuidaban la carreta por detrás el suficiente tiempo para que preparara su hacha y, después de esquivar el galope de los caballos, la clavara a la viga de atrás de la carreta. Sosteniéndose fuertemente de ella agarró con una mano la viga y despegó el hacha de la carreta.

Los tres soldados se dieron cuenta rápidamente de la gran distancia que le llevaban a su escolta. Uno se asomo por la carreta preparando su lanza para atacar cuando, con el hacha, el hombre le agarró el cuello y lo usó para subir a la carreta, empujándolo después de esta. El segundo no tuvo tiempo de preparar su lanza y el escocés lo golpeó en el estómago y pateó el platino trasero de la carreta abriéndolo, por donde lo arrojó. El tercero desenvainó su espada pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto el hombre se le abalanzó y ambos cayeron de la carreta, golpearon el suelo y luego cayeron por el acantilado.

Después de un helado clavado hacia el océano, el soldado llegó a la orilla con esfuerzos pero pronto se cayó en cuenta de que no traía una de las bolsas que colgaban de su cinturón y cerca del lugar de impacto vió un velero. El escocés subió al bote que ya lo esperaba, con una bolsa en mano; había conseguido su objetivo.

Después de que el resto de los tripulantes le rodearan para ver el bolso, el escocés sacó una página de éste, hecha con piel porcina, que contenía runas y bocetos. El capitán bajo del puente y ordenó que trajeran un cofre, saludó al escocés, y luego éste puso la página dentro del cofre y lo cerró con llave. Luego, el escocés le comentó al capitán:

- Nadie debe abrirlo hasta que lleguemos con los normandos.-

Le entregó la llave mientras lo decía. El capitán asintió y regreso al puente, acompañado del escocés. El sol se estaba ocultando sobre Escocia.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que el agua se llevó

La mañana empezaba en las montañas del paso del norte, el fuego calentaba el hogar de un joven pelirrojo, quién estaba acostando a su amigo, un huérfano de 8 años, de cabello café, en su cama. Lo había encontrado hace dos días robando un poco de carne de cerdo, reservada para el banquete de Yule, el cual se serviría durante el encierro. Se acercaban las heladas y en la semana del solsticio de invierno nadie salía de sus casas, ya que se encerraban con leña y mucha comida para sobrevivir los 11 días más fríos del año junto con su familia. Aunque celebrar Yule era por necesidad, el pequeño Lief consideraba una diversión haber preparado junto con su nuevo amigo su propio banquete, decorar su árbol con cabras de madera pequeñas y poniendo una rueda de arbusto en la puerta de aquella librería.

-Buenas noches- dijo el joven, apagando la vela de la ventana del cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y camino hacia su escritorio, recordando cuando heredó la librería. Su vida ha sido corta, y sin embargo, conoce ya toda la vida y a la muerte en sí.

El mar no daba tregua al velero que se acercaba con gran velocidad hacia un archipiélago. Un escocés llevaba bien agarrado un cofre con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se sostenía de los aparejos para no caer al mar. El capitán de dicho navío estaba en apuros, teniendo un mal momento guiando el barco hacia un lugar seguro, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Los padres del joven habían llevado una vida sirviendo a la gente de su tribu, escribiendo las hazañas fantásticas que habían realizado en batalla y curando a los heridos resultantes de dichas hazañas. La pareja vivió feliz, pero alejados de su hijo. El joven vikingo abrió un viejo libro que contenía los relatos de su padre.

Una roca atravesó el casco del velero. Aún en pie, el escocés subió al puente y ayudó al capitán a girar el timón. Los esfuerzos fueron inútiles, el agua comenzó a filtrarse por el orificio. Toda la esperanza la tenía un bote de remos.

"_Mucha gente se preguntaría que hay más allá de Berg, yo no. No me importaba lo que dijeran mis compañeros de viaje acerca de un nuevo comienzo en la tierra de la helada perpetua, yo estaba orgulloso del hijo que he criado junto con mi esposa. Sólo una criatura como la que vi pudo arrebatarme dichos tesoros; a mi esposa, y la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo convertirse en guerrero. Quizá no llegue a mi destino tan siquiera, pero aún moribundo, creo en la bondad de la gente que me ha estado ayudando. Si ya no he de caminar más entre los vivos, que sea ahora y no frente a mi gente." _Así dictaban las runas en futhark antiguo de la última hoja escrita del libro, el resto estaba en blanco.

Remaron con las hachas, las espadas y con tablas con tal de alejarse de una torre de piedra volcánica tallado como tótem y con su antorcha apagada debido a la fuerte briza de aquella noche. Al primer intento le bastó al mar para volcar al bote y arrebatar de sus manos el cofre con la página de piel.

Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla del joven, pero era de felicidad. Restauró su fuerza tomando una decisión que cambiaría su vida y la del pequeño, aún con la prematura edad de no más de 17 y esa era que Lief no pasaría Yule sin un padre. La nieve comenzó a caer junto con la medianoche.


	3. Chapter 3

Pescando la enfermedad

Hipo no podía dormir, aunque chimuelo no tenía problemas ejerciendo la acción, porque el día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y a la vez zarparía con Bocón y sus amigos, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patapez, Patán y, por supuesto, Astrid, hacia la ciudad más grande de las islas de la región, Skojrland, o mejor conocida como "el mercado de hielo". Sólo estaba mirando el techo, tratando de ganar sueño.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Patapez estaba en los muelles pescando cuando pasó Astrid corriendo.

-Hola Astrid, Yaaaawm- bostezó el vikingo.

-¡Hola Patapez! ¿Listó para la despedida? ¿Qué tal te parece mi regalo para Hipo?- le preguntó Astrid muy agitada.

Patapez se quedo pálido e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado. Astrid cambio su mirada.

-¿No le tienes regalo verdad?- dijo en un tono serio.

-Oh! ¿Qué? claro que sí lo tengo, está en mi... almacén?- intentó arreglar Patapez.

-Hm, está bien ¡Nos vemos allá!- dijo mientras se fue corriendo.

"¿Dónde voy a conseguir un regalo para Hipo en veinte minutos?" se preguntó preocupado Patapez. Justo después de eso, algo picó el anzuelo de su caña y la alzó. Lo que encontró fue su gancho atorado donde debía de ir la llave del cofre. Hizo una cara de desprecio y, antes de echarla al mar nuevamente, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir. En serio se los agradezco!- dijo alto Hipo para que todos los vikingos de la reunión alcanzaran a escuchar. Y luego continuó:

-Es un honor cumplir otro año en compañía de ustedes, y aunque no te conozca de tanto tiempo, también he disfrutado tu compañía chimuelo! jaja- soltó una risa al decirlo,-Salud! Por ustedes!-

-Y por ti Hipo!- gritaron Estoico y Astrid entre la multitud.

Todos tomaron de su bebida.

-Ahora Hipo, queremos darte algunos obsequios.-

-Gracias, en serio, no tenían por..-

Fue interrumpido por docenas de regalos que fueron cargados más tarde al barco en el cual iban a zarpar al mediodía. Fue entonces cuando llegó Patapez con una caja en las manos.

-Ten Hipo.- Le dijo Patapez aún aspirando por aire.

-Muchas gracias Patapez!..Uff está pesado je.- Dijo Hipo con esfuerzo mientras recibía el cofre-¿Qué es?-

-Estaba esperando que tú me dijer..digo! Es sorpresa!- dijo Patapez con una sonrisa fingida.

Luego, Hipo se volteó con su padre.

-Cuídate mucho Hipo, sabes que te queremos.-

-Sí papá- contestó.

-Todos abordo si no quieren que los deje y me coma la comida de dos meses jaja.- Rió bocón desde el barco dragón en el que viajarían.

-¿Cómo la dejaste ir?- Un acento Irlandés se escuchaba detrás de la carga de provisiones.

-Tranquilo, ya sabemos dónde está y quién la tiene. Todo lo que hay que hacer...es entrar a ese barco.- Dijo el pelirrojo, señalando al barco.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Saludos! La historia hasta ahora va muy lenta, y aún no entrará la trama principal sino hasta el capítulo 6. Soy novato, así que no se hagan altas expectativas sobre ésta historia. Mi amigo, Aelraf me ayudó a inventar la historia detrás de los personajes que no son de la serie. Bueno, los dejo con una escena tranquila._

**El cielo brilla más antes del anochecer**

**Estoico se sentó en el muelle después de haber despedido a Hipo y sus amigos, suspirando de relajación con una sonrisa en su cara, la cual no duraría mucho al ver que había una bota atorada entre las tablas de madera de la zona de cargamento. Al asomarse para ver de qué se trataba, vió a dos vikingos aún quejándose de los golpes que habían recibido. Estoico alejó su mirada rápidamente hacia el horizonte, en el cual las velas del dragón ya no se distinguían. En el barco, Hipo y Astrid pasaban el rato en la caldera del barco, mientras los demás vikingos almorzaban.**

**-Hipo, ven aquí- le dijo Astrid , -aún no te he dado un último regalo-**

**-¿Oh, en serio! ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó sorprendido.**

**-Ven, cierra los ojos, rápido- le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Voy, voy...bueno ¿y ahora?- le dijo con su vista tapada.**

**-Estira tu mano- **

**-Eeeestá bien- respondió dudoso mientras lo hacía.**

**Astrid le entregó una caja de madera. -Ten, ábrela- le ordenó, aún sonriendo.**

**-¡Oh, no debiste Astrid, muchas gracias! Ya puedo ver?-**

**-Claro que sí, ábrelo!- dijo emocionada**

**Al descubrir sus ojos y abrir la caja, Hipo tenía en sus manos una figurilla tallada en una piedra de río igual a Hipo y Chimuelo en pleno vuelo. Hipo no tenía palabras, sólo pudo responderle con gran sorpresa y la boca aún abierta. Astrid con gran entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa se acercó y le dio un beso.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños Hipo- le dijo viéndolo con sus ojos azules.**

**Hipo había recibido el mejor regalo que Astrid le pudo haber dado, demostrarle que lo admiraba y que lo quería como a nadie más. Chimuelo entró por las escaleras a la cubierta inferior, en donde ellos estaban.**

**-¿Qué te parece, Chimuelo?- le pregunto Hipo, muy emocionado mientras lo acariciaba con su otra mano. Chimuelo paró sus orejas y se acercó al regalo, bastante contento, pero luego se levantó y empezó a esforzarse. **

**-¿Chimuelo?-**

**Entonces el dragón regurgitó una pila de pescado encima de Hipo y le sonrió. Astrid solo pudo reírse y nausearse, mientras Hipo se sacudió la baba de la cara, sonriendo.**

** Tras reír un rato, abrazó a Chimuelo -¡gracias amigo! Hasta tú recordaste mi cumpleaños-. Astrid les sonrió a ambos, pero aún le ocultaba algo a Hipo.**

**-¡AHORA YA NO TENEMOS RUMBO!- dijo una voz enojada- ese mapa era la llave para deshacernos de Duncan y sus rebeldes, y ahora ¡YA NO LO TENGO! Debería colgarlos a ustedes!-**

**-Pero señor Román, habíamos recién escapado de ellos en la villa y lo mandamos al muelle por seguridad, pero Duncan ya nos esperaba!- dijo desesperado un hombre con una manta alrededor de su cuerpo, aún mojado.**

**-¡Todo fue un plan para que la llevaran a la emboscada! Y seguimos sin su rastro- le sermoneó Román.**

**-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo su consejero detrás de él.**

**-¡Habla entonces!- ordenó**

**-Cuando por decreto del antiguo rey, en paz descanse, se establecieron los nuevos caracteres para las runas Anglos, la región Escocesa se negó al uso de runas-Román se tranquilizaba cada vez más al escuchar al consejero- Así que podría decirse que fueron a traducirlas a los pueblos del Norte.-**

**-¿Con los Germanos?- preguntó preocupado Román. Las tribus Germanas no eran nada pacíficas, y temía por sus pocas tropas.**

**-No, muchas tribus no usan runas ya, gracias a los Bizantinos. En cambio los Vikingos...- le respondió su consejero.**

**-¡Somos un orden decadente y no tenemos muchas tropas! ¿Cómo supones que sobreviviremos ir para allá?- dijo nuevamente enojado y preocupado.**

**-Tendría toda la isla para usted señor, una vez que encontremos los artefactos. En cuanto consiga el mapa, tendrá un nuevo destino.-**

**Román lo pensó un poco, porque si fallaba, su región caería en la pobreza y quedaría sin protección de las otras regiones, pero toda la isla Anglo-Sajona bajo su comando haría a su región lo suficientemente poderosa como para recorrer la frontera con los escoceses hacia el Norte, lo cual protegería a su región norteña de más ataques. También se desharía de Duncan de una vez por todas, ese pelirrojo rebelde finalmente caería.**

**-Robert-**

**-¿Si, señor?-**

**-Reúne a la cuadrilla en el muelle lo más rápido que puedas. El viento no soplará mucho tiempo hacia el Este.- dijo con determinación. Sacó su espada de un baúl y la colgó en su cinturón.**

**-Siento que me quieren demasiado en Berg ¡Mira todo esto! ¿Para qué es esto?- dijo Hipo**

**-Jajaja creo que es para limpiar el casco que también te regalaron- dijo con una sonrisa Astrid**

**-Oh, claro jaja- dijo mientras veía el casco que traía puesto y que a penas aguantaba.**

**-Oye, mira éste- le señalo Astrid un cofre**

**-Hey, ese no lo había visto- lo tomó**

**-¿Qué crees que sea?-**

**-No lo sé, pero no tiene llave... ¡Ya sé!- fue al horno y tomó una vara de metal. Se volvió a sentar junto a Astrid e intento abrirlo. Después de unos segundos, el cofre finalmente se abrió.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Astrid**

**-No lo sé, pero está mojado. ¡Hey, es una página!- dijo sorprendido Hipo mientras sacaba la página del cofre.**

**-Ven, vamos a la luz- le sugirió Astrid. Se acercaron al horno para poder leer la página.**

**-E..e..p..qué?- Hipo intentaba leerla, pero no podía entender las letras.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-No entiendo esto Astrid- Ella se acercó para intentar leer el texto también, pero fue en vano.**

**-Hmm, yo tampoco, ¡oh! ¿Patapez sabrá leerlo?-**

**-¡Buena idea! Regreso enseguida- le dijo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. Astrid se quedó sola por un momento y se sentó nuevamente junto al horno. El frío había aumentado día con día, se acercaba el invierno a la región, el barco apenas podía romper el hielo que se hacía en la superficie y había empezado a nevar levemente. Astrid se puso a pensar en Hipo. Realmente lo amaba, así que este sería el momento de decirle cuanto realmente significaba para ella.**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡__Hola! Me reporto junto con otro capítulo más. En lo personal, creo que éste capítulo me quedó un poco distinto a los demás, le faltó algo. Bueno, si no les llegase a gustar me agradaría que me dijeran más o menos como qué le cambiarían ustedes. Y para los que querían que Astrid se le declarara pronto a Hipo...pues es que ya la tenía planeada para otra ocasión, y ya verán que bonita sale la escena (que gay me escuché). Ya, para no quitarles más tiempo, les dejo lo último que he escrito._

Polizontes

Astrid se sentó junto al fuego, sonriendo, pensando en Hipo. Lo había besado ya un par de veces pero nunca le dijo lo que realmente significaba para ella pasar tiempo con él. Lo quería muchísimo por lo que se sentía mal al no decírselo. Hipo por su parte iba pensando en la página que tenía en su mano, mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a Patapez. Todos los demás estaban comiendo y platicando mientras los dragones jugaban con la nieve que caía.

-¿Qué tal Hipo? ¿Ya acabaste con todos esos obsequios?- le preguntó Bocón

-Creo que acabaría una casa antes, ¿han visto a Patapez?-

-Oh, si lo buscas está alimentando a su dragón- le respondió Patán

-Claro, gracias- dijo mientras se fue en busca de Patapez

-¡Patapez! Finalmente te encontré- le llamó Hipo. Estaba en la cubierta intermedia del barco, donde se guardaban las provisiones y a los animales.

-¿Eh? Oh! Voy Hipo- le respondió. Salió del corral con un costal de comida y lo puso en el piso-Dime-

-¿Sabes tú qué dice aquí?- preguntó Hipo mientras le pasaba la página

-Hmm veamos... ¡Estas son runas antiguas! ¿En dónde las hallaste?- preguntó entusiasmado Patapez

-Mmm en un regalo... pero no recuerdo de quien- para la suerte de Patapez.

-Oh, ya lo recordarás- dijo - Hmm leí un libro de cómo leer éste tipo de letras-

Hipo sólo sonrió al escuchar una muestra más de la sabiduría y marginación social de su amigo

-¡Es un cuento!- dijo Patapez- mira, aquí dice:

"Había sido un mal día. Esta isla sólo nos había traído enfermedad, heridas y la muerte de nuestro señor. Nuestro moribundo rey le ordenó a uno de sus soldados que tomara su espada y que la lanzara al lago lo más lejos que pudiese. Quería que nadie abusara de su poder para fines ambiciosos. Después de presenciar su última orden acompañé a los caballeros al entierro del rey. Ahora descansaba en su tumba de hielo y rocas..."Aún no terminaba de leer la página cuando paró.

-Creo que es la leyenda del rey Arturo... bueno, de su muerte jeje- dijo Patapez

- ¿El rey Arturo?- Hipo se quedó en silencio -¿Qué es un "rey"?- preguntó Hipo confuso

- Es como el jefe de la tribu. Te contaré, el rey Arturo..- Patapez fue interrumpido por un grito que venía de la cubierta inferior

-¡Astrid!- se dijo Hipo a sí mismo. Corrió hacia las escaleras, donde se encontró con Bocón y los demás.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bocón

-¡Es Astrid, está abajo!-

Todos siguieron bajando las escaleras rápidamente, pero Hipo hasta el frente, dejando a los otros muy atrás. Cuando llegó hasta la cubierta inferior, se encontró a Astrid atada a un barril y amordazada, negándole desesperada con la cabeza e intentando hablarle, indicándole que no entrara, pero Hipo no entendió y se acercó a ella para desatarla. Apenas logró quitarle la venda de la boca cuando un hombre lo golpeó por detrás y lo contuvo con sus brazos. Otro hombre pelirrojo cerró la puerta con una tabla para que no pudieran pasar los demás vikingos.

-¡Hipo!- gritó preocupada Astrid. Hipo seguía luchando para salir libre del agarre del soldado, mientas que los demás intentaban tumbar la puerta.

-¡Basta! Si quieres seguir viendo a esta chica con vida vas a tener que entregarme la página-

-¡No sé a cuál página te refieres!- lo intentó engañar Hipo mientras forcejeaba para salir libre

-¿Se refiere a la página que me mostraste hace rato?- preguntó Patapez desde afuera del cuarto. Todos se quedaron quietos. Los de afuera se quedaron viendo a Patapez con ganas de matarlo, mientras Hipo solo le sonrió al pelirrojo.

-¡Dámela ahora!- ordenó. Sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Astrid.

-¡Está bien! Está bien. Te la daré, pero déjala en paz-

-En cuanto me des la página-

En ese momento se escuchó un chiflido de una bola de fuego que atravesó la puerta, abriéndola, y haciendo un agujero en el casco del barco. Chimuelo entró al cuarto úrico y mostrando los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, los polizontes saltaron hacia el hoyo, arrastrando a Astrid y a Hipo, y escaparon nadando. Hipo logró soltarse del soldado y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Astrid, quien cada vez se hundía más por el barril al que estaba atada. Cuando llegó a ella, el pelirrojo le clavó el cuchillo a Hipo en un costado, pero Astrid ya había logrado desatarse de una pierna, así que pateó al escocés en su nobleza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soltara el cuchillo. Hipo, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, la desamarro y la llevo a flote, y se agarraron de un trozo de madera de la explosión.

Dentro del barco, cuando menos se lo esperaban, docenas de escoceses llegaron por detrás de los vikingos, siendo liderados por el capitán escocés.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieren!- preguntó Brutacio enojado

-Su barco. Iremos a tierra firme, los ejecutaremos junto con sus abominaciones y todos felices- dijo el capitán tranquilamente- Enciérrenlos junto con las bestias en el cuarto de cargamento- ordenó a los demás.

El pelirrojo subió de nuevo al barco junto con el otro soldado. El capitán le pregunto:

-¿Conseguiste la página, Duncan?-

-No, el chico aún la tiene, pero con esa herida no llegará lejos- respondió el pelirrojo, aún caminando con mucha incomodidad.

-Capitán, no los logro ver ni a estribor, ni a babor- dijo un escocés asomándose por la orilla del barco

-No te preocupes, la marea los arrastrará. ¡Timonel, siga el curso de la corriente!- ordenó el capitán.

_Pues hasta allí tienen. Tardaré aprox. dos días en sacar el capítulo 6 porque está muy laaaaaaaargo y tengo una vida que atender jajaja.¡Que les vaya bien con sus historias a todos los lectores que (jaja) están leyendo ésto!_


	6. Chapter 6

¡_Hola! Lamento no haber continuado la historia en el tiempo que prometí, pero tuve que asistir a un funeral (jaja no se preocupen, nadie cercano). Bueno, no quedó largo como esperaba pero el consejo de OmarBarria me va a servir bastante en el próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias! No me había fijado en eso. Bueno, aquí les dejo lo que hice en 6 días, me frustró el tiempo que me tomó._

**Separados**

Para que no los alcanzaran, Astrid e Hipo nadaron hasta una placa gruesa de hielo. A lo lejos ya se veía tierra firme, pero el navío les iba pisando los talones.

- ¡Vamos Hipo! No te rindas ahora- decía Astrid mientras lo ayudaba a subir a la placa de hielo.

-¡Astrid, tú corre! Ahora solo soy una carga- trataba de sacrificarse Hipo, pero Astrid no lo dejaría, así que lo cargó y lo subió al hielo con esfuerzo:

- Serás una carga cuando estés muerto, ahora corre!-

-¡Capitán, el hielo es muy grueso! No podemos atravesarlo- advirtió el timonel.

- Solo adéntranos un poco, el hielo hará su parte-

El timonel asintió con la cabeza y encamino la nave hacia el denso hielo. CRAKK! Tronó el hielo, fragmentándose en varias piezas. Las grietas se extendieron por toda la placa instantáneamente. Debajo de los pies de Astrid el hielo cedió. Cayó al agua helada otra vez, pero ésta agua estaba estancada en medio del hielo. Hipo se dio cuenta y corrió a ella para ayudarla, pero una grieta lo alcanzó, mandándolo al agua también. El frío era tan intenso que empezaron a perder el conocimiento. Un grupo de escoceses se preparaba para sacarlos del agua y conseguir la página. Mientras tanto en la bodega:

- Y pensar que en la mañana imaginé que éste sería un viaje aburrido- dijo Brutacio, atado junto con los demás a un poste, dentro de las mazmorras del barco.

- Oigan- dijo Patapez -¿El señor quiere esta página?-

-¡Claro! Y si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos atados aquí abajo- respondió enojada Brunilda.

-Tranquilos. Seguro que no van a poder, ni con nosotros, ni con Hipo y Astrid. Ése chico tiene mucha fuerza debajo de su escuálido cuerpo jejeje- comentó Bocón para calmarlos.

-Oigan..- repitió Patapez

-¿¡Qué!- gritaron todos

-Creo que me quedé con la página que buscan de Hipo-

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-¡Aquí está la página, no la tiene Hipo!- gritaron todos.

-¿¡Cómo es que no pueden encontrarlos!- preguntó Duncan desesperado.

- Lo siento señor, parece que la corriente los hundió-

-¡Demonios!- grito Duncan

-Creo que no nos escuchan- dijo Patapez preocupado, con la página en una mano.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Patán viendo hacia la puerta para ver si alguien los escuchaba, pero era inútil.

Astrid despertó gracias a la nieve que le cubría el cuerpo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, se sacudió la nieve de la cara y volteó a su alrededor. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de la ciudad. Estaba acostada en la costa, a varios metros de un camino por el cual pasaba una caravana. Tenía que alcanzarlos si no quería morir de frío por el agua helada que aún sentía en su piel, así que rápidamente se puso de pie.

Hipo abrió sus ojos teniendo como primera vista un techo de madera. Poco a poco recordó su herida y la tocó suavemente, estaba vendada. Lentamente se empezó a enderezar hasta quedar de pie. Después de levantarse echó un vistazo afuera. Estaba en una villa muy pequeña, de menos de medio kilómetro. A lo lejos vió a una chica en el pastizal, cerca de un río, lavando pieles. Al ver que no había nadie más fue a hablar con ella.

-¡Hey, oye!- la llamó desde lejos.

La señorita se volteó y al verlo sonrió. Era una chica de pelo negro, muy bella, de mediana estatura y con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, despertaste al fin!- exclamó en un acento duro con doble erre -Estábamos pensando si enterrarte de una vez o esperar hasta la puesta de sol- bromeaba la chica.

-Muy graciosa- dijo en un tono sarcástico Hipo. Después de ver a su alrededor volvió a hablar

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó Hipo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-En una tierra olvidada por los dioses. No verás a nadie pasar jamás por aquel camino- respondió mientras señalaba un viejo camino de tierra- Tuviste suerte! Mi tío estaba pescando la cena y te encontró-

En ese momento, Hipo recordó a Astrid y rápidamente le preguntó -¡Oye! ¿No rescataron a nadie más junto conmigo?- dijo preocupado

-No, solo estabas tú- la angustia se plasmaba en su cara -¿Ibas con alguien más?-

-¡Sí! ¡Una rubia, mediana, joven, de hermosos ojos, estaba conmigo!- le dijo preocupado a la chica. Respiró hondo y bajo la cabeza - Todo esto está muy mal- suavemente exclamó. La chica sintió tristeza por él, así que se volteó y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Aún no nos hemos presentado. Soy Yuri- le dijo suavemente.

-Hipo. Yo soy Hipo- la volteó a ver.

-¡Ven! ¿Quieres que te enseñe la aldea?- le dijo tratando de animarlo.

-Cl..claro- respondió.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

-Y tú...Hipo! ¿A dónde te dirigías?-

-Al mercado de hielo, pero eso ya no importa-

-De hecho, sí. Debes salir cuanto antes, porque el camino se bloquea con las heladas-

-¡Pero debo buscar a Astrid primero! ¿Por dónde empezar?-

Yuri se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándolo, mientras él volteaba hacia el suelo -Pronto la encontrarás, no te preocupes. ¡Mira, allá está mi tío!- le dijo mientras señalaba a un señor cerca de un muelle pequeño. -¡Ven!- le dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-¡Tío Alek!- lo llamó mientras jalaba a Hipo del brazo.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?- la recibió feliz con un abrazo.

-¡Excelente! Mira, su nombre es Hipo!- arrastró a Hipo hasta su tío.

-Ah, al fin despertaste. Al principio creí que eras un pez muuuuy delgado Jejeje- bromeó con una voz ronca por sus 37 años de edad. -Por cierto, si te duele el trasero no fue mi culpa jajaja-

-Eh, eso lo explica, y... ¿cómo está?-

El hombre rió mientras su sobrina sonreía -"Cómo está", este chico me agrada jaja. Bueno- paró de reír un poco -creo que estarás por aquí una larga temporada. ¿Por qué no le enseñas los campos de nueces? Tal vez el muchacho pueda ayudar.-

-¡Con gusto!- Yuri jaló nuevamente a Hipo por el camino.

Hipo le sonrió al señor mientras Yuri lo arrastraba

-¡Hasta luego señor!- exclamó

-Llámame Aleksandr, hijo- le contestó el tío de Yuri sonriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por abandonar tanto tiempo esta historia (estaba en exámenes) pero ahora que se recuperó mi cerebro de la violación mental es hora de seguir con esto, que ahora que lo veo armado será tan largo como fila de banco (sólo les diré que no llevo ni 3/4 de la historia). Disfruten este pedazo nuevo:_

**Gente del Este**

Después de 10 minutos de viaje, Astrid estaba dentro de una carreta grande y techada, con forma de coco, junto con un anciano, un señor, una niña, un niño, una señora grande y una muchacha, todos observándola sin decir una palabra. Finalmente, Astrid rompe el hielo:

-Ho..hola yo soy Astrid, ¿Y ustedes?- titubeó al decirlo.

-Jaja ana nye gavarit pa-russki. Nye znayu, chto ana gavaril!- se burló el anciano.

-¡Oh! No eres de por aquí, cierto?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Tiene un acento parecido a una vaca dando a luz- dijo la abuela con un tono característico de una anciana.

-¡Abuela!- gritaron todos en grupo.

Astrid sonrió -No, yo vengo de Berg-

-Nunca lo había escuchado. Espero que hagan mejor arroz con leche en tus tierras, porque la abuela cocina horrible.- dijo el señor en broma.

-¿A cuál de sus platillos te refieres, su sopa "ay! se me pasó de intestinos" o su filete al carbón, o mejor dicho, calcinado?- rió la muchacha.

-Ya quisieran cocinar a mi edad- dijo soberana la abuela.

-Si llegamos- Dijo el señor. Los niños no aguantaban la risa.

-Hablen por sí mismos ¡Yo sigo joven!- dijo el abuelo

-No te preocupes querida, a ti también te tocara un poco de los manjares de esta anciana! Jajaja- rió la abuela.

Astrid solo pudo sonreír ante tanta locura entremezclada.

-Y, ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?- preguntó el señor

Astrid recordó a Hipo y miró hacia el camino que ya había recorrido la carreta con preocupación -¡Me olvidé por completo de Hipo!-

-¿Quién es Hipo?- preguntó la niña dulcemente.

-Seguro su "novio"- se burló el niño riéndose.

-O iba a serlo- un silencio se presentó en la carreta -Nos dirigíamos al mercado de hielo, pero fuimos asaltados por unos irlandeses y nos separamos. Ahora no sé dónde está-

La niña golpeo a su compañero en el hombro.

-tonto- le dijo con un tono inocente.

-Si vas al mercado de hielo más vale que te des prisa, hija. La nieve llega cuando menos la necesitas y hoy es un buen ejemplo.- dijo la anciana

-Pero ustedes a donde van?- preguntó Astrid.

-Buscamos un poblado pequeño en el que vive mi hermano y mi sobrina. Pero está lejos del lugar al que vas.- dijo el señor.

-¿A cuántas horas estoy de mi destino?- preguntó Astrid preocupada.

-Niña, estás a 6 días del poblado más cercano, y a un mes del mercado.- dijo la abuela

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡En dónde estoy!- preguntó atónita

-En las afueras del territorio de Rus- respondió la muchacha.

Astrid se empezó a parar -¡Esperen! Entonces tengo que bajar aqu...-

Un cuerno sonó a lo lejos.

Astrid se quedó en la posición en la que estaba, agarrada de ambas paredes y todos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose con miedo unos a otros sin moverse.

-¿Qu..qu..qué fue eso?- titubeó la muchacha.

-...atakuitye!...¡huuuuh!...- se escuchó a lo lejos, muy distorsionado por la nieve que caía cada vez en mayores cantidades.

El miedo en la carreta aumentó.

-¡Huuuuuh!- se escuchó otro grito, más fuerte que el anterior.

-Eta mnye nye nravitsya. Sácanos de aquí ahora!- dijo en voz baja y nerviosa la muchacha.

El señor asintió y pasó al frente de la carreta a relevar al abuelo, quien había llevado las riendas todo el viaje.

Astrid se puso nerviosa, no tenía su hacha y estaba en tierras extranjeras. Su cara estaba pálida y sudorosa igual que los demás.

-¡HOOUU!-

Gritos de dolor se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos al igual que el sonido de los galopes y el metal.

-¡Rápido, sácanos de aquí!- ordenó la muchacha

El señor desvió la carreta del camino y se adentró a toda velocidad al bosque, cada vez más nevado. Una vez que estuvieron lejos volvió una calma abrumadora, junto con una densa niebla del frío repentino.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Astrid con la respiración cortada por el miedo.

-Mongoles, hija- respondió la abuela mirándola a los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una doble entrega, dos capítulos el mismo día. Había sido mi temporada de exámenes y tenía estos capítulos incompletos, pero finalmente los terminé. Este, en especial, es el más pequeño que he escrito y no tiene nada de acción, pero introduce un acto que hará de Hipo una leyenda dentro y fuera de Berg..._

**El paso de la montaña**

Hipo y Yuri conversaban mientras segaban el campo.

-Entonces... ustedes son Eslavos- decía Hipo

-Aja- reafirmó Yuri

-Huyendo de...- Hipo volteó hacia abajo para recordar el nombre- ...mongoles!-

-¡Sí!-

-En tierras nórdicas, no?-

-¡Exacto! Ya entendiste-

-Ahora es tu turno-

-Hmm, tú... eres un vikingo de Berg, hace dos días fue tu cumpleaños, saliste de la isla para ir a la ciudad, tomaron tu barco y, al parecer, tus amigos irlandeses te hicieron el favor de cambiarte la ruta- bromeó Yuri

-Mm, sí, me alegra. Es obvio que quieren ponerme en forma- dijo Hipo sarcásticamente mientras hundía la guadaña entre las espigas de trigo. Yuri lo volteó a ver de reojo mientras reía.

Sin advertencia, un copo de nieve cayó en la cabeza de Yuri. Al sentir el frío volteó con Hipo

-Ya viene una tormenta- dijo Yuri

-Hay que terminar con este campo, ya es el último-

A lo lejos, pasando por la villa estaba Aleksandr

-¡Hipo!- le gritó -¡El paso se bloquea durante el invierno! Ven para que tomes provisiones y partas antes de que llegue la nieve-

-¡Oh! buena idea- le dijo Hipo a Yuri mientras iba a dejar su montón de trigo que llevaba en las manos al granero.

La niebla cayó sobre toda la planicie. Mientras tanto, en el nivel de carga se asomaba el sol por la rejilla de la cubierta superior.

-Duncan, despiértalos. ¡Ya hemos llegado!- dijo el capitán. El irlandés bajó a la segunda cubierta.

-¡Levántense, cucarachas escarchadas!- gritó Duncan al montón de vikingos amarrados al poste del nivel de carga.

-¿Ni siquiera nos da..da..darán otra ropa? Me estoy muriendo de frrrrrío- dijo Patán

-Bueno...yawwwn- bostezó Brutacio -al menos llegamos a la ciudad-

-Nada de eso- respondió el pelirrojo

Los rayos del sol desaparecieron de la rejilla y la obscuridad cada vez era más densa.

Patapez le susurró a Bocón -¡Oh! Se la voy a dar ahora-

-¡Espera! Hay algo que aún no sabemos sobre esa página. Guárdala hasta que yo te diga, nos puede salvar el cuello-

El barco entró a una cueva grande y congelada. La nieve caía cada vez más gruesa y la niebla se hacía más densa. Varios kilómetros hacia adentro de tierra firme, Hipo estaba montado en un caballo cargado con agua y provisiones.

-Con esto bastará- dijo Alexandr

-Recuerda visitarnos otra vez- añadió Yuri

-Seguro- Hipo asintió con la cabeza -gracias por todo-

-Oh, ni lo menciones. Fue un placer ayudarte- dijo Alexandr mientras le daba una palmada al caballo. Este empezó a caminar por el campo marrón, dirigiéndose hacia las montañas. Yuri, Alexandr y algunos pobladores que conocieron a Hipo durante su estancia se despedían desde lo lejos. Cuando salió del campo encontró un viejo camino que llevaba al paso entre las montañas, pero la nieve empezaba a caer más rápido y en mayor cantidad, disminuyendo la visibilidad junto con la niebla que se hacía al ras del suelo. Pronto Hipo ya no podía ver la villa.


	9. Chapter 9

_Poco le interesaba a Hipo el asunto de la página, sin embargo, una guerra se disputa por su control, ya que es la llave para determinar el ganador de un conflicto entre un pueblo Irlandés y una provincia Inglesa. Hipo ahora tenía una decisión en sus manos que puede empezar a parar la expansión asiática en el territorio nórdico._

**Los moradores de la tormenta**

Chimuelo despertó alterado y después de unos segundos empezó a dar vueltas en su celda. Un irlandés pasó por la escalera de ese piso, Chimuelo guardó la calma. Pronto el soldado terminó de subir las escaleras.

-Están listos para desembarcar- dijo el soldado a Duncan mientras subía los últimos escalones.

-Bien. Capitán, siga adentrándonos a la fortaleza.- el capitán asintió desde el timón lateral.

-Pronto tocaremos puerto. ¡Preparen las sogas!- ordenó el capitán.

-¡Sí, señor!- tres soldados comenzaron a desenrollar una soga cuando... ¡BROOM! Salieron volando hacia el agua después de un destello azul y rojo. Chimuelo salió del agujero como un rayo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del túnel.

-¡La bestia se escapa!- gritó uno de los soldados

Duncan tomó su enorme espada pero Chimuelo ya estaba muy lejos, maniobrando a través del túnel para salir de la cueva.

-Debimos ejecutarlo antes...- murmuró Duncan.

-¡Diablos, Dllhonni!- dijo la muchacha

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada Astrid

-Ya no encuentro el camino- dijo el señor. Astrid no preguntó si Dllhonni era su nombre o alguna palabra obscena porque el miedo ahora estaba en control de su mente.

-¿Y... ahora qué?- preguntó Astrid.

-Tendremos que hacer una parada para comer- dijo la abuela sonriendo

-Nyet, babushka. ¡Comimos hace dos horas!- replicó el niño mientras la niña lo afirmaba con un gesto.

-Pero la chica no ha comido-

-Cierto- dijo el abuelo

Después de pensarlo un poco el señor asintió -Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Qué hay de comer ahora?-

-Caldo de zorro de hace tres días- El señor se le quedó viendo con cara de asco por unos segundos, quieto.

-Bueeeno, peor es nada. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- le preguntó el señor a Astrid.

Astrid solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Brunilda

-Una especie de explosión...¡Chimuelo!- dijo Patapez

El capitán y sus hombres salían de la oscuridad de las escaleras.

-Sí, él ahora es libre y no será ejecutado. Ojalá ustedes tuvieran la misma suerte-

Los soldados los desamarraron y los levantaron. En la cubierta del barco los esperaba otro grupo de soldados para guiarlos al muelle de madera, donde había otro camino hacia una cueva más pequeña. Después de ser caminar por esta durante unos minutos llegaron a una enorme apertura con una gran fortaleza hecha de madera, con muchos puentes y pasillos que llevaban a distintas partes de la cueva.

-Esto no se ve bien- dijo Patapez

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Patán con miedo.

Fueron escoltados por los pasadizos hasta llegar a una sala bastante grande dentro de una construcción colgando de una estalagmita.

Yuri dejaba su hoz en el granero cuando de pronto se quedó completamente quieta, su hoz estaba vibrando. Ella no se movió por ningún motivo. Finalmente se atrevió a voltear, lentamente y con una expresión pálida. Al final del campo se veía el pasto agitándose con el viento y más allá no se podía ver nada más que la niebla, excepto las montañas que rodeaban al valle. Se alejó de la mesa del granero y poco a poco fue dando pasos para salir por la puerta trasera. Algunas sombras en la niebla se empezaban a mover como fantasmas, borrosas. Yuri abrió la cerradura y comenzó a salir del cuarto tomando carrera. Cuernos y el galopar de caballos se empezaron a distinguir entre la niebla.

Chimuelo buscaba por el cielo algún rastro en la tierra, pero la densa niebla no lo dejaba ver el suelo.

Hipo observaba las grandes montañas que estaban delante de él, a solo unos metros, tan inmensas. Quería darle un último vistazo a la villa antes de irse pero, como siempre, solo pudo ver niebla, o no?

-¡Oh no no no no NO!- Hipo rápidamente dio vuelta al caballo pero paró por un momento. Perdería la oportunidad de alcanzar a sus amigos, ya que la nieve aumentaba cada vez más.

Chimuelo vió una gran columna de humo muy a lo lejos.

Alexandr tomó la guadaña con la que había trabajado Hipo.

Yuri estaba escondida detrás de unos barriles mientras tomaba una pala del suelo. Sin aviso previo, un jinete salió de entre la niebla directo hacia ella. Se puso de pie y con la pala lista para recibir el impacto, pero fue abatida hacia el suelo por el golpe que dio el jinete a la pala. Después de unos metros el jinete paró para regresar y dar otra embestida.

El galopar de un caballo se escuchaba en la dirección del campo marrón de trigo. De pronto, otro jinete salió de la niebla a toda velocidad, saltando de su caballo al otro, colgándose de su cuello y su pecho, tirándole su espada. El mongol logró zafarse de su atacante, tirándolo al suelo. El otro jinete cayó de espalda al piso mientras el mongol bajaba de su caballo y recogía su espada. Cuando ya estaba cerca del jinete caído, Yuri levantó nuevamente la pala y atacó al guerrero, pero este la empujó fuera del camino. Cuando llegó con el otro jinete empuñó la espada hacia abajo, lista para clavarla. Un rugido se escuchó desde arriba mientras una bola de fuego cayó en el mongol, prendiéndolo en llamas. El otro jinete se levantó del piso y ayudó a Yuri a levantarse. Del cielo salió Chimuelo y se paró enfrente de ellos. Hipo se quitó el turbante que cubría su cara de la nieve y abrazó a Chimuelo.

-¡Chimuelo, escapaste!- dijo alegre pero con el aliento cortado.

-¡Hipo, volviste!- Yuri lo vio con asombro -¡pensé que ya habrías pasado las montañas para este entonces!-

-Dijiste que los visitara otra vez, ¿y tu tío?- preguntó Hipo

-¡No lo sé, ven, vamos a buscarlo!-

Chimuelo abrió paso con otra bola de fuego a través de una casa quemándose. La vista era horrible, los mongoles ganaban por mucho. Pronto, Hipo subió a la espalda de Chimuelo para intentar nivelar las cosas. Polvo, acero, cascos y soldados salían volando por donde pasara Chimuelo y los caballos causaban caos corriendo sin jinetes por toda la villa.

La señal que tanto esperaban Yuri e Hipo escuchar, el sonido de un cuerno anunciando la retirada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevas rutas** **Corriendo por la nieve, en medio de bosque, una manada de venados trotaban a toda velocidad. Se metieron al pasillo de un cañón en la pradera. Una sombra se veía moverse en la cima del cañón. Los venados finalmente salieron del pasillo rocoso pero uno resbaló y se desvió hacia otro lado. La sombra lo seguía por los árboles de cerca. El venado seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, ciego por la cantidad de árboles que había en el camino. La sombra logró apuntarle con un arco al venado y jaló hacia atrás la cuerda. La soltó rápida y suavemente mientras saltaba hacia la siguiente rama, pero el venado desapareció de su vista y la flecha dio en el piso. Se escuchó madera quebrándose bruscamente. Volteó hacia atrás, sorprendido, para localizar a su presa pero solo vio una carreta volcada con el venado incrustado. Una anciana salió de la carreta por la parte trasera y un adulto joven que conducía había caído en la nieve.** **-¿¡Qué pasó!?- se escucharon voces sorprendidas desde las entrañas del carro. El venado logró zafarse del agujero y huyó a toda velocidad. El arquero intentó apuntar de nuevo pero fue muy tarde.** **-¡Perfecto! Ya no comeremos, gracias a ustedes!- gritó enojado.** **-No no no, ya no llegaremos, gracias a ti!- dijo también molesta y un poco mareada una joven de piel blanca, pelo rubio y ojos azules. El muchacho se quedó maravillado, pero pronto bajó del tronco y se quitó la capucha negra.** **-¿Y precisamente a dónde iban?- preguntó un tanto más calmado.** **-A un pueblo escondido entre los montes de camino hacia Hammerfest ¿lo conoces?- dijo el adulto mientras se levantaba de la nieve.** **El joven se quedó pensando un momento -Hmm, sí, lo he visitado un par de veces, aunque está un poco lejos.-** **-Pero ahora estamos buscando refugio. Hay tropas mongolas cerca de aquí, pisándonos los talones- dijo otra jovencita que ayudaba a salir a su abuelo del carruaje.** **-Hmm, los llevaré a mi aldea. Pero antes van a tener que ayudarme a conseguir comida-** **-Y tú una carreta- contestó el adulto, un tanto molesto.** **-Está bien, creo que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente, síganme- empezó a caminar en dirección a una montaña- Por cierto ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- le preguntó a la chica rubia.** **-Yo soy Astrid- dijo mientras cargaba a la niña en sus hombros, quien iba riendo, y llevaba de la mano al otro niño -Ellos son Eslavos, huyendo de las invasiones. Yo estoy buscando a mis amigos- volteó al horizonte, blanco y boscoso, con los ojos cansados. Ella solo estaba pensando en todo lo que le pudo haber pasado a Hipo, pero su trance acabó con un codazo de la anciana.** **-Aunque me de mala espina- le dijo en secreto a Astrid - no está tan mal, niña- le sonrió.** **Astrid soltó una leve risa -Yo tengo a alguien mejor, que me buscaría incluso aquí, tan lejos de casa- miró hacia el cielo, juntando sus manos y llevándolas frente a su rostro -Y sé que ya debe estar cerca-.** **Hipo estuvo ayudando a sacar a la gente que quedó atrapada debajo de los escombros pero de pronto, cuando iba pasando por una de las cabañas que seguían en llamas, escuchó lo que parecía ser una persona tosiendo. Rápidamente intentó entrar a la casa.** **-¡Chimuelo! ¡Ven y ayúdame a quitar ésta viga de aquí!- gritó Hipo mientras trataba de quitar un palo enorme de madera del camino para poder pasar. A Chimuelo no le costo trabajo morder la viga y arrastrarla fuera del camino, mientras Hipo entraba. Yuri estaba ayudando a apagar el fuego de las chozas cuando vio lo que Hipo estaba haciendo.** **-¡Hipo! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Sal de allí!- le gritó desde lejos. Hipo no logró oír la advertencia de Yuri. Las llamas rugían tan alto como podían y la estructura no aguantaría mucho.** **-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó Hipo en voz alta, pero el humo era sofocante. Solo se escuchó otra vez el toser de una persona, así que Hipo entro al cuarto de donde venía el sonido. La gente se juntó fuera de la choza para ver la escena. Yuri se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras que Hipo salía arrastrando a alguien justo antes de que la estructura de la casa cediera y ésta se viniera abajo. Ceniza y escombros se elevaron, mientras que Yuri se acercó a ver como estaba Hipo, pero se dio cuenta de que la persona que él había sacado era Alexandr, su tío. Hipo se hincó y tosió por un momento, luego cayó inconsciente. Chimuelo lo arrastró lejos de la multitud para que se ventilara, mientras tanto Yuri preocupada atendía a su tío:** **-¡Tío Alek! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó angustiada, pero se dio cuenta de que había sangre saliendo de su pecho, tenía una herida de sable. Alexandr tomó el brazo de la chica y la acercó a él.** **-t... tienen que huir- dijo con esfuerzos en voz baja.** **-No te preocupes, ya los derrotamos!- dijo muy angustiada Yuri con una ligera sonrisa al decir lo último.** **-No es así, volverán y lo sabes. Guíalos a todos a la villa de Hammerfest, allí estarán a salvo. Además, esa es la ciudad que busca Hipo- el señor era cosaco y había peleado ya algunas veces en la frontera de los montes Urales contra los mongoles, muy al Sur de donde se encontraban en aquel momento. Le había contado muchas de sus historias a su sobrina. Sabía que sus enemigos tenían toda una legión escondida en la niebla un poco más lejos de la villa como refuerzo y solo se estaban reagrupando -Ten ésta carta- le dijo en voz muy suave mientras le daba un sobre -léela cuando estén a salvo y lejos del peligro. Me llegó por medio de tu padre y quiero que la tengas tú- hizo una ligera pausa para pasar saliva y tomar aliento -El tiempo no me basta para decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti-** **Los ojos de Yuri brillaban como cristal. Tomó la mano de su tío** **-y a mí tampoco, te quiero tío Alek- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Se volteó para guardar la carta en su costal y rápidamente se volvió con su tío: -¿Puedes levanta...- Yuri se quedó blanca al ver que su tío ya no respiraba y había soltado su mano. Lo abrazó y lloró silenciosamente. Él había sido su padre y su guía en la vida. Los conocidos en la villa de Yuri y Alexandr se hincaron en señal de respeto.** **-** **-El rey Henry III ha estado restrasando a sus tropas en la frontera así que es buen momento para pedir ayuda a los Irlandeses en caso de un ataque- dijo un hombre, cuya voz se distinguía entre un murmullo en una corte. Ésta era una mesa redonda y estaba en un cuarto un poco pequeño para la cantidad de gente que se reunió allí; todos los líderes escoceses que se oponían al imperio británico. La habitación antes mencionada estaba colgando del techo de una cueva, al que se llegaba por medio de puentes colgantes que provenían de pasadizos en la cueva, todo a varios metros del suelo. Ésta cueva tenía un acceso a un río entre dos riscos, el cual era una manera muy discreta de ocultar la entrada. Allí yacía un barco recién amarrado al muelle y un grupo de personas descendían de él.** **-Permitanme presentarles el lugar- dijo Duncan con un tono altanero - ésta es la fortaleza de Alta.-** **-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?- preguntó Patapez.** **El capitán solo sonrió -Siéntanse como en casa ... el calabozo es un lugar muy cómodo-** **-Espere capitán, primero hay que hablar con el consejo- Duncan encadenó a los vikingos y los guió junto con sus hombres hasta el cuarto en lo más alto de la cueva.** **-Oye, no ibas a darle la página?- preguntó Brutilda a Patapez en voz baja mientras subían unas largas escaleras.** **-¡Sí! Tal vez eso nos salve de las cómodas mazmorras- exclamó Patán en broma.** **-Hay que hacer esto con calma. Si ellos están buscando esa página con tanta urgencia debe ser por una razón poco ordinaria- les susurró Bocón. Patapez asintió y guardó la página hasta el fondo de su bolso.** **Una vez en la cima de la cueva, la discusión cesó al momento de que entró Duncan y el capitán.** **-Buenas noches, caballeros. Lamentamos haber llegado tan tarde-** **-¡Como es de costumbre Duncan! Ya no tienes ningún privilegio en ésta orden. Ya no tienes nada que ofrecernos- reclamó el caballero con más alto rango en la mesa redonda.** **-¿Que ya no tengo nada que ofrecer?- hizo una pausa -¡ES POR MI PUEBLO QUE VINE HASTA ACÁ! Además de que parece ser que soy el único que ha hallado una solución al problema del avaricioso rey Henry. ¿O es que alguno de tus "fieles caballeros" ya propuso una mejor solución?-** **-Duncan, es que lo que pides es imposible. No podemos enfrentar a las tropas inglesas hasta que tengas tu prodigiosa arma que aseguras que nos protegerá, y ni siquiera tienes el mapa de su ubicación- dijo otro líder en la mesa.** **-Pero sé quién lo tiene- dirigiéndose a todos ahora -¡Escuchen, hombres de bien! Han venido desde muy lejos a buscar ayuda porque alguna vez lucharon lado a lado con los cristianos en Tierra Santa. Todo era tan prospero que hasta el rey de Francia les debía dinero, pero él propuso a nuestro "celebre" Papa el construir un nuevo Vaticano en Francia mientras continuaban las invasiones en Roma, así que el hombre vendió su lealtad a él y acepto. ¿Y qué le pidió a cambio? ¡Exterminarlos! ¡A todos ustedes! Ahora no hacen más que huir y refugiarse en la última esquina del mundo, Escocia. Pero hasta nuestro propio rey nos ha traicionado-** **Todos en la sala recordaban los hechos y estaban furiosos. Duncan continuó -No es tiempo para rendirnos. Hay un muchacho que tiene el mapa, y lo mejor de todo es que es Vikingo. Sabrá descifrar las runas-** **-Un momento, ¿pero cómo encontraremos a tal chico?- preguntó un líder intrigado.** **-Es fácil. Lo más coherente es que se dirija hacia el destino inicial- intervino el capitán.** **-¿Y saben dicho destino?- preguntó el líder de la orden.** **-No... pero será fácil de averiguar- respondió sonriendo el capitán -estos muchachos viajaban en barco con él-.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Les debo una disculpa, pues no había actualizado la historia desde hace ya dos años. Retomaré la historia pues veo que hay gente que está interesada en que continúe. Éste capítulo fue escrito hace 6 meses, pero apenas lo recordé. Seguiré a partir de ahora subiendo un capítulo cada fin de semana o, si puedo, antes, hasta finalizarla. Sé lo genial que es entrar a la página y ver la historia mucho más avanzada. Escribiéndoles pronto,**

**-Kevin-**

Hipo iba caminando junto con Yuri, Chimuelo y la población sobreviviente hacia el paso de las montañas, mientras veían como su pueblo ardía en llamas a sus espaldas. No podían parar, los mongoles detrás y comenzó a nevar más densamente. Temían que el paso entre los estribos se cerrara con la tormenta que apenas comenzaba.

Astrid, la familia de eslavos y el chico cazador salían finalmente del bosque para desviarse a campo abierto, hacia unos pastizales nevados. La carreta destrozada la habían dejado atrás y solamente llevaban lo necesario. El chico pretendía encontrar algún animal grande que cazar para cenar en aquella zona.

Patapez, Bocón, Brutilda, Brutacio y Patán eran interrogados en una sala de juicio en la cueva, mientras los escoceses preparaban un barco de gran tamaño para salir por el río que invadía parte de la cueva.

-Escuchen, niños, este es un asunto de vital importancia para mi nación. Necesito que me digan dónde está esa hoja o me veré obligado a buscarla por métodos deshonrosos- Habló quien aparentemente era el líder de la organización de escoceses, sentado en la cabecera de una mesa larga, con los chicos y Bocón del otro lado siendo custodiados por algunos guardias.

-Ya les dijimos que no sabemos dónde está. ¡Dejen a estos chicos en paz o se verán con la fuerza que le queda a esté medio brazo!- advirtió Bocón.

-No será necesario- dijo un guardia desenvainando su espada.

-¿Y para qué quieren esa página de todas maneras? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunta Patán.

-Bueno, ya que van a estar cooperando con nosotros, les explicaré. Mi nombre es Benjamin Blacksmith. Yo provengo de una tierra un poco más templada que ésta, una isla enorme. Hace mucho tiempo, ejércitos romanos invadieron el sur de la isla, y ningúna tribu pudo hacerles frente durante más de un día. Se hacían llamar Britones. Se hizo una alianza con los sajones y nuestros ancestros crearon un ejército con tropas de tierras continentales, muy lejanas, capaz de defender la isla de una vez por todas, pero al poco tiempo llegó otra tribu invasora por el norte y el este...- platicaba el señor Benjamin cuando entró Duncan a la sala.

-Esos malditos acabaron con la última esperanza de defender la nación, y además impusieron reinos pequeños que no pudieron defender la isla de los Britones.- la mayoría de los soldados trataban con mucho respeto a Duncan, pero también con miedo.

-El señor Duncan ha estado peleando junto con todos nosotros por liberar la isla y para prepararnos ahora de la nueva amenaza que es la armada Normanda en el sur, pero nada ha funcionado. Nuestra tierra, raíz de los Anglos, está agonizando bajo el mando Britón. No sopoasí que tuvimos que recurrir a una antigua leyenda, de hace más de 400 inviernos, la leyenda del Rey Arturo.-

Brutilda y Brutacio se miran uno al otro y voltean a ver a Patapez -¿No fue tu torpe historia de princesitas y aditas que le contaste en el barco a Hipo?- preguntó Patán en voz baja, dándole fama a su nombre.

-Wow, al parecer no es tan falsa.-  
>dijo Brutilda.<p>

-¿Qué? ¿Crees en esa tontería de la arma?- Brutacio reclamó.

-Pues estos chiflados lo hacen-

-Por algo son chiflados-

-Pues sea una tontería o no, deberíamos comenzar a creer en ella- empezaron a forcejear hasta que el señor Benjamin aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar.

-Como decía, cuenta la tradición que si una persona posee la espada del Rey Arturo, Caliburn o como la llaman los Britones, Excalibur, todas las tribus de Inglaterra se unirán bajo el mando de dicha persona.-

-Oh, ¿y quieren saber en qué lago arrojó él su espada antes de morir?- preguntó Patapez.

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo sabes lo del lago?- preguntó el general Benjamin intrigado.

-Ah, leí la página junto con Hipo.-

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!? ¡Entonces dime rápido! ¿Dónde está el lago?- se aceleró Duncan.

-No lo sé. No entendí esa parte.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Creí que eras Escandinavo! ¿No sabes leer Nórdico?- Duncan se alteró.

-No es eso- contestó Patapez -La página es tan antigua que utiliza el sistema de runas Futhark. Tendrías que buscar a un linguista o a un historiador, y entre los Vikingos no son muy famosos-

-¡Ah! Así que son Vikingos. ¿Les es familiar el nombre de Estoico el Basto?- preguntó el general.

-Son de su misma aldea- se adelantó Duncan, viendo a los chicos con un malicioso gesto de gracia.

-Vaya...- Benjamin se quedó con los ojos abiertos -entonces podremos degollar a todos esos malditos finalmente- Dirijiendose hacia los chicos -Me dirán la ruta más corta hacia Berg y cómo encontrar al jefe de su tribu- demandó seriamente.

-Woh woh! ¡Alto! ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?- preguntó Brutacio -¿Por qué quieren ir a Berg? Es horrible y hace frío-.

-Porque Estoico fue el último de aquella tribu en invadir el Este de Britania. Su saqueo impidió que los Anglos expulsaran a los últimos Britones, y ahora ellos nos llevan ventaja en todo. ¡Ésta guerra pudo haber terminado hace años, y el hombre lo impidió con su avaricia!- Dijo furioso el general, pero calmo un poco -Les aterroizaría saber lo que pienso hacerle al Basto y su familia-.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí estamos, retomando la historia de manera progresiva. No recordaba muchos datos de la trama general, pero unos cuantos minutos leyendo los capítulos anteriores refrescan la memoria. Gracias por su apoyo y todas sus críticas. Esas observaciones sirven muchísimo. Aunque uno mejore su redacción con los años, siempre habrá detalles. Porque el lunes es asueto por el día de la Constitución Mexicana y porque no publiqué el fin de semana pasado, mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo. Saludillos.**

Migraciones Forzadas

-Apunta con cuidado-.

-¡Shh!- silenció el muchacho.

-¿No es el mismo venado que chocó contra nosotros?-

-¡Shh! Lo espantarás-

El venado alzó la cabeza, solo para tomar carrera después de ver un arco apuntándole. Nuevamente, la flecha dio en el piso.

-¡Por los mil diablos, Astrid!- exclamó el chico.

-¡Ven! Mejor hay que pescar y dejar a tu amigo en paz- respondió.

El chico no dijo nada mientras recogía su flecha del suelo.

-Anda. Tienes hambre, cierto? ... Por cierto, no pregunté tu nombre- dijo Astrid un poco sorprendida.

-Eiríkr... o Erick, dependiendo de dónde provengas-

-Entonces Erick, vamos al campamento con los demás. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Está bien- dijo el chico dejando salir una leve sonrisa -me hubiera sentido mal matándolo de todas maneras-. Tomó su arco y caminaron de regreso por el bosque. Habían acampado cerca de la pradera para poder cazar algo y continuar su viaje hacia el mercado de hielo, donde Astrid esperaba encontrar a Hipo como punto de reunión.

-Tenemos una mala noticia- dijo Erick al grupo.

-Nosotros igual- dijo Dllhonni.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Astrid.

-Desde hace unos minutos está nevando, da?- afirmaron con la cabeza -Bueno... es ceniza en realidad-.

-¿Un volcán?- preguntó Erick.

-Nada de eso. Subí un monte y logré observar una columna de humo proveniente de un valle-.

-Mongoles entonces-.

-¿Ustedes que deben decir?-

-Ah, sí- río ansiosamente Astrid -no conseguimos nada-.

-Que bueno, porque ya moría de hambre- dijo el abuelo.

-El caldo de zorro tiene ahora cuatro días y no hay suficiente- agregó bromeando la abuela.

-Entonces deberíamos movernos rápido- dijo la muchacha -¿Tu pueblo está aún muy lejos?-

-Para nada. Diez acres jamás han matado a alguien que camina quince diarios- respondió.

-¿Qué es un acre?- preguntó la niña a Astrid. Ella alzó los hombros sin saber qué decir, pero después la cargó en ellos -supongo que algo pequeño-.

Dllhonni rió y le comentó a la muchacha, su hermana -Ésta chica en serio está confundida-.

Ya adentrados en el paso de la montaña, los eslavos descansaron en las alturas. Habían dejado atrás a los mongoles y el paso se iba cerrando poco a poco.

"Éste es un tesoro guardado por mi familia. Tu abuela me lo dio y ahora te lo doy en memoria de tu padre. Lo encontró en una de sus batallas contra los germanos. Sé que está incompleto, pero también sé que encontrarás el resto. Te quiere, tu tío Alek".  
>Ésta era la anotación en la esquina de un pedazo de página. Tan solo era un pequeño pedazo, pero tenía un dibujo muy elaborado, parecido al mar, y en el centro, un remolino. Yuri volvió a llorar suavemente con el último rayo de sol. El fuego moribundo y los ronquidos generales le hacían compañía, a parte de la desapercibida presencia de Hipo.<p>

-¿Yuri?- preguntó Hipo.

Ella inmediatamente se enderezó y limpió las lagrimas de sus ojos. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-Hmm, no lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú aquí?- se quedó callado por un momento -sé lo que es perder un familiar, si es eso-.

-No... no. Solo estaba leyendo esto... jaja- río entre lágrimas -bueno, trataba-.

-Wow ¿qué tienes ahí?-

-No lo sé. Creo que parece un mapa- Yuri lo desdobló para que Hipo pudiera verlo. -Ni siquiera...-

-...lo comprendes?- interrumpió Hipo después de darle un vistazo -Un mapa en piel de venado que no puedes leer- dijo alzando la vista al horizonte. Chimuelo llego por su espalda y olfateó el mapa con la misma intriga. -Chimuelo ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tanto misterio de pronto?-. Yuri lo miro con ojos cristalinos, sonriendo.

Los tres fueron a dormir, pero Hipo jamás lo consiguió. Juraba que esa letra en ambas hojas... era idéntica a la del libro de dragones. También le preocupaba otra cosa, o mejor dicho, otra persona. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Astrid cuánto la admiraba si ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba viva? No podía dar un paso más hacia Hammerfest sin buscar a su fiel compañera de locuras. Con riendas de caballo en mano, puso una carta en la frente de Yuri, en caso de que no la llegara a notar en cualquier otro sitio.

"Yuri: Chimuelo los cuidará en su viaje. Los veré en la ciudad de Alta. Chimuelo: pórtate bien, amigo. Volveré por ti. Lo juro. Atte: Hipo".

-Astrid, ¿dónde te metiste ahora?-

-¡¿Un acre?! ¿Es en serio? ¡Creí que ya habíamos caminado diez!- exclamó Astrid.

-¡Baja la voz! Harás que nos encuentren. No es mi culpa que no conozcas de medidas, nórdica- respondió Erick.

-Bien, la luna ya está puesta. Necesitamos un ligar para dormir- dijo la anciana.

-¡Miren! Ahí está la aldea quemada. Está abandonada y algunas casas sobrevivieron. Podemos buscar refugio- dijo la muchacha.

-Definitivamente tendremos mucho que contarle a Estoico- pensó Astrid.

La luna ya se alzaba en Alta y el frío azotaba la fortaleza en el cañón. Vapor salía del respirar de los vikingos.

-Bocón... ¿es cierto lo que dijeron de Estoico?- preguntó Brutilda afligida -¿Mataron a esa gente?-.

Bocón suspiró -Las guerras son deshonrosas si uno las comienza, pero fue defensa. Barcos ingleses comenzaron a invadir Noruega y el padre de Estoico organizó un batallón para atacar de regreso. Estoico y yo éramos jóvenes, pero ya podíamos pelear. Cuando llegamos allá, atacamos sin pensarlo demasiado. Pero claro jeje, quién iba a adivinar que eran dos pueblos distintos. Estoico no le teme a nada, excepto a la batalla en que murió su padre. Duncan parece de nuestra misma edad. No me sorprende que recuerde la guerra-.

Patán miro hacia abajo, triste -¿Matar a un hombre es distinto que a un dragón?-. Los dragones enjaulados junto con ellos abrieron los ojos exaltados.

-Si los quieres tanto como a una persona, no-.

Un navío descansaba con las velas guardadas bajo la luz de la luna en una marea calmada, pero una corriente comenzó a acechar.

-Robert, mi fiel consejero- dijo tranquilamente Román subiendo al puente para tomar el mando del timón -¡Te dije que sonaras la alarma cuando vieras el Mælstrøm!- regaño empujándolo mientras daba vuelta a estribor. Robert hizo sonar la campana y al poco tiempo la tripulación se hallaba a la orden.

-¡Bajen esa vela, que no queremos ahogarnos en aguas bárbaras!- ordenó Román.

**Hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy. Por cierto, perdieron los Broncos jaja ):  
>Quiero agradecer a <strong>**Me-Me Rotamundo****, **** .57****, ****Patito123****, ****Diegospark****, ****A.e.s.p.n, ****Veddartha****, ****OmarBarria****, a uno de los seguidores más antiguos: ****Espartano****, y a todos los anónimos que han comentado o han leído. Hacen esto demasiado entretenido y relajante. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
